WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011
*JP=February 3, 2011 (PS3, X360) |genre(s)=Sports, Professional wrestling |mode(s)=Single-player, multiplayer }}WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 (also shortened to WWE SvR 2011 or SVR 11 ) is a Professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's and published by THQ for PlayStation 2 (PS2), PlayStation 3 (PS3), PlayStation Portable (PSP), Wii, and Xbox 360 systems. It is the seventh game in the WWE SmackDown vs. Raw series and the last game under the SmackDown vs. Raw name, with future installments simply being named WWE, hence, it is the last installation of the SmackDown vs. Raw series. It is the sequel to WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 and succeeded by WWE '12. It was the last WWE game to be released on the PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable platforms. It was released on October 26, 2010 in North America, October 28 in Australia, October 29 in Europe, and February 3, 2011 in Japan for the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions. The game is based on the two brands of WWE, Raw and SmackDown. A demo version of the game was released in Japan for Xbox 360 in early February 2011. Gameplay features new ways to use and break objects.|thumb|left|alt=A shirtless masked wrestler attempts to slam a wrestler wearing blue and white striped shorts through two stacked tables, another wrestler waring jean shorts and sneakers punches a fourth wrestler who is holding his head. All four are in a wrestling ring with a ladder at the center and a briefcase hanging above the ladder, in front of a crowd.]] One of the main changes in the game is the incorporation of a new physics system that allows objects to be used more realistically, such as objects involved in the Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. Tables now break differently depending on the impact placed upon them. Inside and outside the ring, ladders can now be rested onto the ring ropes and be broken in half. For the first time since the original WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw game, chairs can be thrown at the player's opponents. The Hell in a Cell match was revamped with expanded cell walls, weapons underneath the ring, steel steps near the poles, and the removal of the cell door. In addition, new ways to exit the cell were introduced, such as barreling through the cage wall. This game was also the last to feature Batista and Shawn Michaels as non-legends or unlockables until the release of later installments of the game. Game Modes WWE Universe The game's new "WWE Universe" builds storylines, and integrates cut scenes and rivalries between wrestlers based on the matches that are wrestled. These cut scenes appear randomly before, during, and after the match. The game features more than 100 cutscenes to push storylines, which can revolve around alliances, rivalries and titles, forward. The game reacts to the players actions and depending on the goal of the player's superstar, original or created, puts them in one of, or several, the top ten contenders lists for a specific title. However, one can only get into the contendership list depending on their rivalries, alliances, match types and most importantly, win-loss ratio. Road to WrestleMania Road to WrestleMania mode has been modified to include new features such as backstage roaming, mini-quests, commentary by Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler, and further interaction with other Superstars. Playable storylines involve Rey Mysterio, John Cena, Christian, and Chris Jericho. Along with that is the new storyline in which players choose Kofi Kingston, John Morrison, Dolph Ziggler, R-Truth, or a created superstar in a quest to end The Undertaker's undefeated WrestleMania Streak. Like previous iterations, the game features several storylines starting during the card leading to the Royal Rumble, a time period dubbed the Road to WrestleMania (26th annual). Create modes The Create A Superstar mode now includes pre-loaded attribute points for created superstars, while in Create A Finisher mode, a new finisher position is the "Corner", in which finishers can be created in corner position (Cannot be used during the Royal Rumble match). Also attributes such as speed and trajectory can now be modified by single increments rather than 25% increments. The number of available created finishers has been expanded to 130 as well. Online mode also returns – each new copy of the game contains an Online Pass allowing one user to play the game online for free. Players who rent or purchase the game used will obtain a trial of Online Pass. A new feature called "Match Creator" allows players to create new match types. In addition, Story Designer mode now has new cutscenes, usable sound clips from announcers and wrestler entrance music, support for up to fifteen created superstars, 'branching' story paths depending on which character won the match and the ability to include championship belts in cutscenes and event triggers based on a wrestler reaching a certain state. Development WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 was first announced along with WWE All Stars at E3 in June 2010 by THQ. A playable demo was featured at E3 with Randy Orton, The Undertaker and The Miz as playable characters. Special editions of the game featuring The Undertaker, Bret Hart and Randy Orton were released, each offering exclusive in-game content, an art book and DVD relating to each wrestler. Various retailers offered in-game bonuses include a playable Bret Hart, The Undertaker's alternate Ministry of Darkness attire, three alternate outfits for Randy Orton and the WWE Tribute to the Troops arena. Three downloadable content packs have been confirmed. The first pack, "Online Axxess" was available at release and adds playable character Chris Masters, Halloween-themed attires for Kelly Kelly and Rey Mysterio and online multiplayer mode. The second pack was released in North America and United Kingdom on December 21, 2010. This pack contains the playable characters British Bulldog, Lex Luger, Layla and Nexus members Wade Barrett, David Otunga, and Justin Gabriel along with alternate attires for Shad Gaspard and Shawn Michaels and the NXT Arena. The third pack includes alternate attires for John Cena, The Undertaker, Sheamus and CM Punk as well as the WCW Nitro Arena. THQ has offered players a package deal called "Fan Axxess" to purchase the last two content packs beforehand. On January 25, 2011, Bret Hart was made available as a downloadable character for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions. He had previously been excluded from THQ's "Fan Axxess" package. Reception | GameRev_PS3 = B+ | GameRev_X360 = B+ | GSpot_PS3 = 7/10 | GSpot_X360 = 7/10 | GT_X360 = 7/10 | GameZone_PS3 = 4.5/10 | GameZone_WII = 6.5/10 | GameZone_X360 = 4.5/10 | GB_X360 = | IGN_PS2 = 8/10 | IGN_PS3 = 8/10 | IGN_WII = 7.5/10 | IGN_X360 = 8/10 | NP_WII = 7.5/10 | OXM_X360 = 6.5/10 | PSM_PS3 = 6/10 | rev1 = The Daily Telegraph | rev1_PS3 = 7/10 | rev1_X360 = 7/10 | rev2 = The Guardian | rev2_X360 = | GR_PS2 = 80% | GR_PS3 = 77.47% | GR_PSP = 60% | GR_WII = 74% | GR_X360 = 76.84% | MC_PS2 = 80/100 | MC_PS3 = 74/100 | MC_PSP = 62/100 | MC_WII = 72/100 | MC_X360 = 75/100 }} The game was met with positive to mixed reception upon release. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 80% and 80 out of 100 for the PlayStation 2 version; 77.47% and 74 out of 100 for the PlayStation 3 version; 76.84% and 75 out of 100 for the Xbox 360 version; 74% and 72 out of 100 for the Wii version; and 60% and 62 out of 100 for the PSP version. Greg Miller of IGN gave the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game an eight out of ten. He praised the game's Universe Mode and the wrestler animations, but criticized the limitations of Road to WrestleMania mode and the inaccurate commentary. In addition, he stated that the grappling system could be "frustrating at times." Miller gave the Wii version of the game a 7.5 out of ten, however. He mentioned the same criticisms from the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions, but also criticized the graphics. GameSpot's Chris Watters rated the PS3 and X360 versions seven out of ten, lauding the game's customization options, while finding fault with the game's collision detection and the lag during online multiplayer games. He also claimed that the series was starting to "show its age." GameZone's William Haley criticized the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions for not progressing much beyond their predecessors, claiming that the game targeted the "lowest common denominator." He called the WWE Universe feature, online multiplayer mode and creation tools "compelling", but also wrote that "the foundation upon which they are built is so decrepit that it completely invalidates the meager value this game has to offer." See also *WWE Trivia *A Wrestling game published by THQ, made yearly, Jakks pacific makes it THQ publishes it. *WWE superstar Lex Lugar was just added to the game's DLC for 800 MS points. References External links * *WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 on Wikipedia Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Wii games Category:WWE Category:2010 video games Category:THQ games Category:Yuke's games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games with custom soundtrack support